This invention relates to optically scanning displacement sensors utilizing a triangulation and, more particularly, to a displacement sensor which optically scans in triangulation system a surface of an object to be detected for sensing two-dimensionally surface profile of the object.
The optically scanning displacement sensor of the kind referred to can detect at a high precision the surface profile of the object, and may effectively be utilized in automobile production lines and the like in which such automatic machining as robotic arc welding is carried out.